


Juego de Rol

by LoretoW



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoretoW/pseuds/LoretoW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierto día, a petición de Johnny, Jack decide vestir un erótico traje con el fin de complacer a su rubio amante.  ¿Qué sorpresas habrá reservadas para Johnny y Jack en esa acalorada tarde de romance? Crossdressing, lemon, Samurái Bravo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de Rol

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola nuevamente! ;) <3 Aquí ando otra vez con un nuevo one shot de mi fetiche más grande en el yaoi, crossdressing alimentado nada más y nada menos que por mi amiga Emily-chan. Si han leído alguna de mis otras historias sabrán que soy absoluta fan devota del lemon y la perversión, y que además no soy muy buena con las tramas XD Aún así me esfuerzo en describir los sentimientos para compensar mi falta de creatividad en ese aspecto.
> 
> No pensaba que escribiría otro one shot que fuera absolutamente lemon, aunque lleno de sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando vi el dibujo que Emily-chan hizo, no pude evitar inspirarme y eso dio como resultado esta historia que espero de todo corazón, que las amantes del lemon y de estos dos chicos lindos, disfruten :)
> 
> Todavía estoy escribiendo la historia donde aparecerá Mad Jack, pero será una historia extremadamente larga a mi parecer, dado todo lo que planeo escribir. Así que seguiré trabajando en ella hasta darle fin <3 
> 
> Sin más que decir, me despido no sin antes advertir que esta historia ES PRINCIPALMENTE LEMON Y CONTIENE MUCHO LEMON, JACK, EN CROSSDRESSING, PERVERSIÓN, EROTISMO, LENGUAJE OBSCENO, Y ALGUNAS SENSUALES Y MORBOSAS SORPRESAS. Además de mucho romance ;) <3 
> 
> Imagen de la portada: https://s10.postimg.org/q69r8kxu1/Juego_de_Rol_Portada.png

Era una pacífica tarde de primavera en Ciudad Arón, y los habitantes de la ciudad realizaban sus actividades con normalidad. Sin embargo, en una acogedora casa, el hermoso samurái conocido como Jack, se encontraba una vez más avergonzado frente al espejo contemplando cómo lucía con aquellas prendas que llevaba en su cuerpo.

Había pasado no mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había contemplado de cuerpo completo, luciendo aquel extraño y especial atuendo que la pequeña Suzy le había sugerido para sorprender a su rubio amante conocido como Johnny Bravo. No obstante, esta vez, el samurái se había sorprendido al observar un atuendo que había sido meticulosamente escogido por su amado, quién le había sugerido que lo usara para su próximo encuentro sexual con el fin de interpretar un "Juego de Rol" como Johnny le había comentado, y un juego en el que él desempeñaría cierto papel, al mismo tiempo, en que también lo haría su amado.

Por esta razón, en esta ocasión, el hermoso guerrero de cabellos negros conocido como Samurái Jack podía sentir cómo su corazón latía, precipitadamente acelerado, en un ritmo completamente desenfrenado, al encontrarse en aquella situación tan embarazosa para él, en la que podía sentir sobre su propio cuerpo de manera penetrante, ardiente y quemante la mirada de su rubio y musculoso amante Johnny Bravo, quien le miraba atentamente desde el sillón en donde encontraba sentado, sin despegar su mirada de él un sólo segundo, y aquello hacía que el samurái se sintiera mucho más nervioso y ansioso por encontrarse vistiendo aquellas prendas de ropa que su amante con gran vehemencia le había suplicado que usara en aquella tarde...

Pues el hermoso pelinegro vestía para esa ocasión un ajustado e increíblemente sensual e incitante traje de sirvienta, que remarcaba perfectamente cada una de las curvas de su silueta, y aunque no poseía la fisonomía de una chica, aquel sencillo, pero erótico atuendo de lujuria permitía apreciar de manera maravillosa su cuerpo delgado y atlético, formándole una deleitable cintura, que en ese momento, Johnny deseaba sostener con firmeza con tal de no dejarle ir nunca, además de remarcar con aquel corto y casi traslucido pedazo de tela excesivamente ajustado a sus nalgas, unos apetecibles y redondeados glúteos que causaban en Johnny, quien le contemplaba con devoción y absorto, un arrebatador deseo de pellizcarlas, morderlas, lamerlas y al mismo tiempo nalguearlas y azotarlas, al punto de dejarlas rojas, solo por el simple hecho de deleitarse al ver la perfecta y suave piel de su amante cubierta con sus propias marcas hechas por sus grandes y firmes manos, que tantas veces le habían acariciado con posesión y anhelo, y aquella tarde no sería la excepción de ello.

Eso pensaba Johnny mientras que con sus celestinos y cristalinos ojos tan profundos como un mar, continuaba apreciando y deleitándose con aquella sensual vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, en la que podía apreciar a su sexy papacito Jack luciendo más excitante y arrebatador que nunca y aquello simplemente le volvía loco, pues esa prenda se ajustaba tan perfectamente a su cuerpo con cada uno de sus accesorios, muñequeras, cofia e incluso el adorable delantal de sirvienta que llevaba puesto, y que permitía cubrir la deliciosa y húmeda hombría de su lindo bomboncito, que Johnny no podía atreverse siquiera apartar la vista por un segundo ante semejante delicia.

Sin embargo, cuando descendió por el cuerpo de su amado, bajando más su vista pudo contemplar en las perfectas, firmes y tonificadas piernas de Jack un par de sensuales medias blancas más arriba de las rodillas, que le hicieron en ese mismo instante, querer abalanzarse sobre su hermoso papacito para devorarle y hacerle suyo, con el único objetivo de escucharle gemir la dulce melodía que constituían los gemidos del samurái exclamando su nombre una y otra vez en una arrebatadora y tormentosa pasión, que al mismo tiempo a él, le hacían perder el control.

Dibujo cortesía de Emily-chan: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/EmilyChan8>

TUMBLR: <http://brusk-ghost.tumblr.com/>

Para Johnny, el solo hecho de ver a Jack tan sensual, tan deleitable, tan maravilloso, tan provocador y alucinante con todo ese conjunto que el mismo le había sugerido, sin imaginar jamás que le causaría semejante demencial estado de excitación, en que no podía controlar su propio deseo de poseer en aquel momento de una manera primitivamente salvaje a su chico lindo, le volvía loco, porque, oh sí, Johnny Bravo estaba loco, loco de pasión y deseo por un lindo pimpollo conocido como Jack, que a unos cuantos centímetros desde su cómoda posición en el sillón, desde el que le observaba, lucía  para él; ese pasional y atrevido traje de sirvienta, diminuto, ajustado y que apenas cubría sus deliciosas partes íntimas, además de usar unas medias blancas a la rodillas y unos sensuales tacones negros de alrededor de 7 centímetros de altura decorados con un delicado lazo negro en la punta y ajustados a los tobillos, y a Johnny le encantaba ver y apreciar a su lindo papacito luciendo así tan sensual, cautivador, obsceno y atrevido, porque a Johnny Bravo le encantaba apreciar cada parte de la sensualidad y belleza de su maravilloso chico bonito.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Lindo papacito, ¡eres un chico muy atrevido! - Le dijo Johnny a Jack en aquel momento, al mismo tiempo en que se había levantado de su cómoda posición en el sillón, para acercarse por detrás de éste y aprisionarle de la cintura como tanto deseaba hacerlo en aquel momento, sólo con el único fin de sorprenderle por la espalda y atacarle como un depredador como tantas veces le gustaba hacerlo.

Johnny podía sentir en aquel instante cómo su carnoso, y hasta ese entonces dormido miembro, había cobrado vida al ver a su hermoso papacito Jack luciendo tan exquisitamente adorable y bonito, más aún tan deleitable y cautivante, causándole un alocado deseo de devorarle y desnudarle para acariciarle como un poseso, con toda la pasión que en ese momento sentía cautivar su corazón, latiendo acelerado en total descontrol.

Jack por su parte, al escuchar a su amante mencionarle cuan atrevido era por haber decidido usar aquellas femeninas y delicadas prendas que se amoldaban tan perfectamente a su silueta, sintió en ese instante total vergüenza, sabía que no era la primera vez que usaba un atuendo femenino. Sin embargo, incluso si no lo era, la vergüenza y el sentimiento abrumador que sentía en aquel momento de usar prendas que no correspondían para nada a su género no se desvanecían de su ser, ni mucho menos le evitaban el sentirse de aquella forma tan sucia y obscena.

No obstante, si había accedido a la petición de su amante de vestirse de aquella manera, era porque secretamente sabía que a su amante le encantaría, y nada le causaba más satisfacción que saber que podía volver loco de pasión y lujuria a Johnny, sobre todo porque amaba cada una de las atenciones y placenteras torturas de su amante, quién en todo ese tiempo en que llevaban juntos, le había enseñado el delicioso arte de amar y disfrutar del placer, y con Johnny, Jack había aprendido a dejarse llevar sin ningún remordimiento con tal de disfrutar de su sexualidad y cuerpo de manera plena como lo hacía exactamente en aquel momento, en que si bien se sentía avergonzado con sus mejillas coloradas de un cautivador tono rosa, y su corazón latiendo de manera loca, se sentía deseado, amado, sensual y más atrevido que nunca disfrutando cada segundo de aquella pecaminosa sensación de placer y culpa, que le invadía de manera ambivalente y le hacía sentir un placer incomparable, quemando en carne viva su cuerpo incendiándolo en ardientes llamas de deseo, que suplicaban por ser consumidas por el único capaz de extinguir y apaciguar semejante incendio…

 

\- Johnny... - Susurró simplemente Jack, adorando cada segundo al sentir la calidez de los fuertes brazos de su amado rodeándole por la cintura de semejante forma tan controladora, dominante y posesiva, pues Jack amaba ese sentimiento de sentir que alguien tan fuerte como él podía protegerle y su rubio amante le proyectaba siempre aquella sensación de seguridad que jamás había sentido en todos sus años peleando en solitario contra su gran enemigo, Aku.

\- Te ves hermoso Jack, y Johnny quiere hacerte suyo. - Le dijo Johnny en aquel momento tiernamente, mirándole con un amor, que hubiera causado en aquel momento, la envidia de cualquier pareja que hubiera contemplado cuánta devoción había en aquellos celestinos ojos de Johnny, que reflejaban la verdad de su alma al amar con tanta vehemencia, a ese chico samurái que le tenía completamente loco, y volteándose para quedar frente a su lindo papacito para contemplarle de cerca y poder apreciar lo hermoso que se veía luciendo aquellas ropas que había accedido a usar únicamente por él.

Y Johnny ante el hecho de saber que su papacito era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él, sentía un gran regocijo en su corazón, por eso, inevitablemente, sus palabras estaban cargadas de dulzura y adoración, razón por la que en ese momento comenzaba a acariciar con ternura y suavidad la mejilla izquierda  de Jack, disfrutando de acariciar a esa belleza que era su novio y que opacaba a absolutamente todas las sexys mamacitas del mundo, porque nadie en todo el universo de Johnny era más hermoso y más bonito que ese lindo pimpollo frente a sus ojos, sobre todo con aquel sedoso cabello con el que ahora jugaba entre sus dedos, deslizando por ellos, aquellas finas hebras negras que le pertenecían a su amado, mientras contemplaba con dulzura lo encantador que se veía su papacito con aquellos adorables mechones de pelo que sobresalían del blanco adorno de sirvienta que llevaba en el cabello.

Jack por su parte podía sentir la cercanía de la calidez de Johnny cubrir y envolver su cuerpo con una deliciosa sensación de paz que sólo la cercanía con el cuerpo de su amante le ofrecía, y cuando sintió cómo Johnny acariciaba de manera tierna y dulce con su mano derecha su mejilla izquierda, sintió que en ese momento podría derretirse de amor si eso fuera posible.

El amor que Johnny le hacía sentir era tan intenso y hermoso que envolvía de dulces sentimientos su corazón que aún continuaba agitado latiendo descontrolado, pero esa sensación de sentirse amado y adorado no podía compararse con nada, y Jack cerró sus ojos al sentir ese contacto con tal de apreciar y grabar en su memoria esa sensación tan maravillosa, por Johnny haría lo que fuera necesario sin importar si tuviera que usar esos extraños atuendos que tanto parecían gustarle a su amado. Pero para él desde, que había derrotado a Aku y había conocido lo que era amar y estar enamorado, su mundo giraba en torno al único ser que con su ingenuidad, torpeza, sinceridad, y dulzura había sido capaz de proveerle la paz y tranquilidad que en todos sus años de lucha jamás pensó que pudiera necesitar. Johnny era su universo y estaría loco si dejaba ir a ese hombre que para él lo era todo.

\- Johnny yo... - En aquel momento Jack quiso poder expresarle a Johnny en palabras todo lo que sentía, pero sabía que aquello sería inútil ni mil palabras podrían expresarle aquello que sentía tan profundamente arraigado en su corazón ser y alma, que si vibraba de vida era únicamente porque en cada parte de ellos había alguien que era su dueño: Johnny Bravo, y por lo mismo, en un rápido gesto osado por parte de Jack, estiró su propia mano derecha para quitarle a Johnny sus oscuras gafas negras y contemplar sin ellas los celestinos ojos de Johnny, que le miraban con una comprensión que claramente indicaban que él también correspondía sus sentimientos. Y lo reafirmó cuando escuchó las palabras firmes y claras de Johnny.

 

\- Shh no digas nada lindo pimpollo, tan sólo deja que Johnny te demuestre cuánto le gusta ver a su lindo chico atrevido vistiéndose bonito para Johnny. - Le expresó el rubio en aquel momento pudiendo ver en los ojos tan profundos, misterios y envolventes de Jack todo lo que este quería transmitirle y que no podía expresar en palabras, por eso simplemente le silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Jack para posteriormente sellarlos con un rápido y suave contacto en un beso simple, en el que Johnny, de manera provocadora, lamió los labios de Jack antes de separarse y dedicarle una sonrisa marca Johnny Bravo.

El samurái ante ese contacto tan simple y osado de su amante quiso sentir más, por eso de manera atrevida le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le acercó impulsándole a acercarse a sus propios labios para besarle una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, Jack era el demandante y quien iniciaba el beso y besaba a Johnny, demostrándole lo bien que había aprendido a besar con más pasión que su mismo maestro, por eso introducía su lengua para deleitarse con la boca del rubio que sabía a menta.

Johnny por su parte al sentir a su atrevido papacito besarle de una manera pasional y demandante sintió cómo su corazón parecía desenfrenarse una vez más, le encantaba que su lindo pimpollo quisiera tomar la batuta en su relación, ya que eso le demostraba cuánta confianza le tenía para desinhibirse como sólo lo hacía con él, por eso simplemente se dejó hacer en aquel pasional y deliciosamente demandante beso de Jack, en que parecía querer arrebatarle su propia alma con el único detalle que su pimpollo ya le poseía todo. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las palabras que el pelinegro le dijo en aquel momento, sintió que esa tarde su papacito actuaba como todo un tigre salvaje.

\- ¿Dígame señor Johnny, qué puedo hacer para servirle? Estoy a su disposición. - Le mencionó Jack sensualmente, de una manera coqueta y con claro tono voz atrevido, que hizo que a Johnny se le erizara el vello de la piel al ver cómo su lindo y sonrojado chico tímido había pasado a convertirse en todo un atrevido tigre muy inusual al tímido gatito con el que lo solía comparar, sobre todo cuando lamía los residuos de su semen como uno, pero aquel atrevimiento de su chico samurái le encantaba y sorprendía, más aún si su mismo amante se le ofrecía.

\- ¡Oh cielos! - Expresó Johnny, al sentir como Jack lentamente caminaba empujándole sutilmente posando su mano sobre su pecho para conducirlo con cada uno de sus pasos hacia el sillón para que se sentara sobre éste, y más aún al sentir cómo Jack comenzaba a palmear el prominente bulto de su pantalón que constituía su erecta erección ya palpitante, venosa y goteante por la excitación que se encontraba presente en todo su cuerpo y que le hacía sentir deliciosamente excitado producto de la hermosa visión que representaba ver a su sensual chico sirviente ahora dispuesto a ofrecerle todo con tal de cumplir sus más perversos y sucios oscuros deseos.

\- ¡Oh doble cielos! - Fue lo único que dijo Johnny, esta vez cuando sintió cómo Jack le había conducido al punto en que inevitablemente se había sentado en el sillón. Sin embargo, en algún momento del trayecto sin que pudiera percatarse embelesado, por la renovada actitud de su chico, el samurái habilidosamente había conseguido desabrochar su pantalón para permitirle bajárselo al igual que su ropa interior, por esa razón ahora Johnny se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su habitación con sus pantalones y ropa interior a la altura de sus muslos. No obstante, lo que le sacó de su sorpresa fue el hecho de escuchar nuevamente cómo Jack le preguntaba qué era lo que deseaba.

 

\- ¿Y bien qué puedo hacer por usted, amo Johnny? - Le dijo Jack un tanto avergonzado, pero metiéndose de lleno en el papel que había decidido representar en aquel momento, la única vez que recordaba haber actuado de aquella manera tan servicial siguiendo órdenes y peticiones como le había contado su amigo el Escocés, era aquella vez en que un grupo de sirenas había perturbado su mente, pero a diferencia de aquel suceso, ahora el pelinegro tenía plena consciencia de sus actos y de algún modo el simple hecho de sentirse avergonzado, pero decidido y a total merced de las peticiones de su amante que él gustosamente deseaba cumplir, le hacían sentir tan sucio que no podía evitar sentir cómo, en aquel momento, su propio pene comenzaba a gotear húmedo empapando la fina tela que constituía aquella negra prenda interior con lazos a los costados, que incluía todo su conjunto.

Johnny por su parte se sentía como todo un rey en aquel momento ante el hecho de tener a su disposición semejante bombón para servirle en todos los sentidos posibles, su papacito estaba mucho más atrevido y bonito que siempre, y Johnny sentía que si hubiera podido morir y derretirse en aquel instante lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque jamás se había sentido tan maravillosamente vivo y excitado como en aquel momento, en que su duro falo se alzaba orgullosamente erecto exhibiendo su evidente humedad y dureza, y aquella deleitable visión no paso desapercibida para el samurái quien se remolió los labios como pudo apreciar el rubio; sin embargo, si Jack quería hacer lo que fuera por él debía disfrutarlo por eso adorando y contemplando a su exquisito pimpollo le dijo simplemente:

\- Baila para mí bonito, muévete para Johnny, muñeco. - Le expresó Johnny relamiendo también sus labios y acariciando su propio miembro de manera suave sintiendo corrientes de placer extenderse por todo su cuerpo, pero con auto control que había manejado en todos los años de soltería para evitar que tanta excitación pudiera llevarle al límite sin si quiera haber empezado toda la diversión que tenía en mente.

Jack al escuchar aquella orden de su ahora amo Johnny, sintió sus mejillas arder completamente encendidas de vergüenza ¿bailar? ¿Moverse? ¿Para Johnny? Jack jamás había bailado excepto aquella vez en que había rescatado a una chica intentando que sus movimientos marciales fueran lo más parecido a un baile, pero ahora Johnny le pedía bailar para él y moverse, y Jack no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, el contemplar la mirada tan arrebatadora y candente de Johnny que parecía quemarle y devorar su propio cuerpo de aquella forma, le invitaban a hacer lo que fuera con tal de complacer a aquel hombre que lo merecía todo.

Por lo mismo, tragándose la vergüenza, más no las emociones que embargaban su corazón tal como la ansiedad y nerviosismo, además del estado de placer y deseo en el que se encontraba abstraído, se dejó llevar y comenzó a balancear sus caderas moviendo sus piernas como pudo en un deleitable e hipnótico vaivén, que tenían a Johnny, desde su punto fijo, maravillado al sentirse completamente cautivado por aquellos maravillosos movimientos, que realizaba su chico, en aquellas ropas que le desquiciaban a cada segundo con tan solo mirarlas dada su enorme sensualidad y erotismo, más aún cuando observó cómo su chico lindo se volteaba para enseñar sus perfectas nalgas cubiertas por un delicada y diminuta tanga de hilo dental negro atada con lazos en cada costado, y que sólo había visto en las películas XXX que solía ver por las noches cuando su madre no estaba, pero que ahora podía contemplar modeladas por su arrebatador papacito que le robaba el aliento y cada uno de sus suspiros. 

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Papacito! ¡Mira eso! – Exclamaba entusiasmado Johnny, observando extasiado cada uno de los sensuales e incitantes movimientos de su chico bonito, moviéndose con el único fin de cautivarle a él mientras continuaba acariciando la longitud de su palpitante y carnoso miembro duro.

Jack por su parte continuaba balanceándose suavemente, sintiendo su corazón latir alocado, podía sentir la enorme vergüenza inundarle por realizar semejantes actos tan obscenos y fatalmente desvergonzados, aquella sensación era abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo placentera y maravillosa ¿cómo podía ser que humillándose de aquella manera tan sucia pudiera sentir al mismo tiempo semejante placer desbordarle de la forma en que lo sentía, en aquel instante, en que hacía todo eso siendo observado por la penetrante mirada de su amante? Se preguntaba a sí mismo Jack, debatiéndose internamente en un confuso debate moral, en que por una parte se sentía sumamente avergonzado, pero por otra se sentía completamente desinhibido y libre de hacer lo que quisiera y, en aquel momento, incluso aunque le pesara y la vergüenza se apoderara de él, no podía negar que disfrutaba cada segundo de aquella tortura que enviaba delirantes torrentes de placer por su cuerpo haciendo que su pene ahora erecto continuara dolorosa, pero placenteramente erguido.

No obstante, cuando escuchó la voz de Johnny nuevamente realizarle otra petición, sintió que moriría por tanta obscenidad junta, su amante quería claramente torturarlo humillándole aún más de lo que ya sentía, pero de algún modo sentía que si era Johnny por él haría lo que fuera si era lo que el hombre que amaba le pedía.

\- Desnúdate para mí, papacito, lentamente y sensual para tu Johnny. - Le dijo Johnny con aquella voz varonil, pero ahora con cierto tono erótico y demandante que le hacían erizar la piel, “¿desnudarse?” “¿Lentamente?”

Pensó Jack en aquel momento, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado e irónicamente desnudo en el acto incluso si aún no lo estaba, al oír que Johnny le solicitaba que se quitara cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas en aquel momento, y que con tanta dificultad había decidido inicialmente ponerse cuando al mirarse al espejo ovalado de la habitación, que compartía con su amado, comenzaba a ajustar cada una de ellas con tal de lucir correctamente como debía con ese atuendo. Y ahora su amante le pedía quitárselas todas para quedarse desnudo frente a sus ojos y si bien Johnny le había contemplado numerosas veces tal y como había venido al mundo, había algo ciertamente perturbador en que Johnny observara cada uno de sus movimientos al hacerlo, sintiéndose fatal y deliciosamente expuesto.

Y entonces simplemente procedió a hacer lo que su amo le solicitaba, lentamente comenzó primero quitándose aquel detalle del cabello dejando que éste cayera libre por sus hombros, completamente salvaje, despeinado y suelto, para posteriormente quitarse el delantal que llevaba su atuendo; no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de desatar los nudos de éste volvió a escuchar la voz de Johnny hacerle cierta aclaración que hizo que su corazón diera un fuerte golpeteo.

\- ¡Espera papacito! Johnny quiere que dejes el delantal, las medias y esos lindos tacones que llevas puestos. - Le aclaro Johnny, quien continuaba jalando su hombría y disfrutando deleitablemente de las sensaciones que el mismo se infringía por el simple hecho de contemplar a su pimpollo seguir cada una de sus órdenes como un rey en su trono.

 

Y Jack al escuchar aquella petición de su amante no pudo más que sentirse más profundamente humillado, pero como pudo le dio un asentamiento de cabeza a Johnny y apenas en un casi inaudible susurro le respondió.

\- Sí, amo Johnny, lo... que usted ordene. - Respondió Jack, continuando en su labor, concentrado quitándose la blusa blanca que llevaba su atuendo, pero dejando en él, aquel blanco delantal que Johnny le había solicitado.

Jack sentía la mirada de Johnny quemarle y recorrerle de pies a cabeza, incluso en aquella situación en que sabía que cada una de sus acciones promovían la excitación de su amante rubio causándole que se siguiera acariciando y masturbándose con tan solo verle, Jack también podía sentir cómo el placer y la excitación aumentaban en su propio cuerpo ardiente por el deseo que le envolvía, y le hacía querer seguir cumpliendo aquellas insospechadas peticiones de su amante, pues indudablemente aunque al inicio se sintiera avergonzado y renuente a cumplirlas, sentía que aquellos obscenos actos sólo servían para aumentar su propio candoroso estado.

Por eso se deshacía de aquellas prendas innecesarias como lo eran la blusa y las muñequeras, quedando así casi desnudo, de no ser por la tanga y el delantal que cubría su pene erecto, pero que permitían notar claramente el estado de su miembro abultado.

Jack sentía su propio miembro demasiado confinado aun cuando éste estuviera cubierto por ese fino y transparente pedazo de tela negro, por lo mismo inclinándose un poco, flexionando las rodillas y manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio, incluso con esos elevados sensuales tacones negros, comenzó a deslizar centímetro a centímetro aquella delicada prenda íntima, bajándola, ofreciéndole a Johnny una perfecta visión de su trasero moldeado y esculpido en perfecta forma producto de sus años de entrenamiento, y cuando logró quitársela, la tomó en sus manos, y en un impulso, dejándose llevar por aquella apasionante mirada llena de lujuria de Johnny y la visión del frenético, pero calculado movimiento de su mano deslizándose por su apetecible hombría, en un súbito arrebato impulsado por su consumidora excitación, sin ser consciente de su acción, simplemente la lanzó directo a dónde se encontraba Johnny en el sillón, y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho como si hubiera sido golpeado súbitamente por una cachetada, bajó inmediatamente el rostro avergonzado al darse cuenta de semejante descarado acto.

Johnny por su parte, quién seguía ensimismado en su labor de acariciarse y contemplar a su bello chico sensual Jack, cuando observó a su papacito deslizar aquella prenda negra hasta sus tobillos, para posteriormente levantar sus pies y permitir quitarse esa prenda en un perfecto equilibrio, incluso con aquellos tacones, sintió que se desangraría por tanto erotismo en ese incitante gesto. No obstante, cuando Jack se volteó súbitamente y de la nada le lanzó la prenda, sintió cómo su corazón daba un duro golpeteo como si hubiera sido clavado instantemente por una flecha de cupido, y en un ágil movimiento la atrapó en sus manos gracias a sus característicos reflejos para acariciarla con sus dedos.  

\- ¡Papacito! ¡Oh sí! ¡Mira esto! – Exclamó Johnny, entusiasmado al haber recibido tan sensual prenda y sintiendo cómo su corazón latía más duramente en su pecho y su pene saltaba de exaltación, por el deleite que le llenaba en ese momento con fascinación por la audacia de su enloquecedor samurái.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! ¡Me encantas, papacito! Johnny ama todo de ti. – Expresó Johnny eufórico, la emoción que sentía en ese momento era tan intensa que sentía que su corazón estallaría. Por eso, abrumado por el júbilo que le enloquecía, tomó la prenda en sus manos y la acercó a su rostro, específicamente a su nariz para inspirar profundamente sobre ella y deleitarse con el embriagante aroma y esencia del líquido seminal de Jack empapado en aquel pedazo de tela.

\- ¡Oh Jack, papacito! ¡Me haces enloquecer con tu aroma! – Clamó alegre y excitado Johnny, y cuando Jack escuchó estas palabras, sintió cómo su corazón abrumado parecía controlarse y el arrepentimiento de su pervertido gesto parecía desvanecerse de su mente  al escuchar la euforia con la que Johnny le hablaba, y cuando se volteó para verle, le observó oler de aquella prenda, su propio aroma, y al hacerlo sintió que no de haber tenido semejante equilibrio se habría tropezado y habría caído de la impresión del impacto que recibió al observar con sus sugestivos ojos semejante depravado acto.

\- Oh Johnny… - Expreso apenas el precioso y sorprendido samurái, dejando salir en casi un susurro el nombre de su amado en un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, que no bastaba para reflejar lo sorprendido que estaba ante semejante escena y al quedarse en frente de Johnny, reparó en el hecho de que estaba semidesnudo y completamente expuesto para deleite de su amante y amo, y fue justo en ese momento al escuchar como Johnny exclamaba aprobatoriamente sus acciones, que todo rastro de inseguridad y dudas que pudiera haber experimentado, quedaban ahora de lado.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Así papacito! ¡Qué bonito te ves! - Le dijo Johnny a Jack,  haciendo a un lado esa delicada prenda, que hasta hace unos pocos segundos había estado olfateando,  y dejando por de masturbar su miembro erecto y prominente rogando por necesaria atención y sintiendo cómo el propio sudor de su cuerpo por la agitación que sentía comenzaba a empaparle, y al observar la fija mirada de su amante pelinegro posarse en su miembro con una sonrisa y sabiendo lo mucho que su atrevido chico bonito lo disfrutaría le dijo.

\- Ven aquí lindo papacito. - Le dijo Johnny de manera sensual a Jack, con su voz característica y entonación traviesa, sensual y juguetona.

El samurái al escucharle no vaciló un solo segundo, más ahora que la preocupación, la inseguridad y el nerviosismo parecían haber abandonado su cuerpo, por ello, caminando con aquellos tacones se acercó a su amante para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y carraspeando un poco para aclarar su garganta ahora confiado, pronunció.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo amo? - Expresó Jack con su voz suave y masculina, sin despegar su vista de la erección de Johnny que al contemplarla frente así exponiéndose en total majestuosidad de manera deleitable le hacía sentir agua la boca, por el deseo que tenía de probar la maravillosa esencia de Johnny que le sabía cómo lo habría hecho un elixir delicioso probado únicamente por los dioses.

\- ¡Oh sí!, usa tu linda boquita y lengua y haz sentir muy bien a Johnny. - Expresó Johnny, acariciando sutilmente con el dorso de su mano en un fugaz contacto la mejilla de su lindo chico y agregó:

\- Si lo haces Johnny promete usar algo que hará sentir muy bien a su lindo pimpollo. - Le dijo Johnny, en tono juguetón dejándose llevar absorto por la disposición de su lindo chico sirviente.

Al escucharle Jack asintió con una simple sonrisa, disfrutar del maravilloso sabor de Johnny era una de sus actividades favoritas, y nada en ese mundo le sabía tan delicioso como el sabor único del pene de su amado, que siempre disfrutaba chupar con total entrega y deleite, y aunque no comprendió a qué se refería su amante con usar algo en él para hacerle sentir bien, simplemente como le había pedido el dueño de su ser, se arrodilló posesionándose entre sus piernas y acercó su boca a la erección de Johnny, y sin darle tiempo a su amante, simplemente de un bocado la engullo entera, succionadora, adorándola, idolatrándola, reverdeciéndola, con su boca como si el simple hecho de chupar aquel carnoso y delicioso falo que representaba el pene grueso, suave y duro de Johnny lo fueran todo para él en el mundo.

Johnny por su parte, podía sentir la deliciosa y sensual boca de su pelinegro rodear su erección dura como roca, sintiendo los labios de Jack envolviendo su miembro, de aquella forma, contrayéndole de manera tan gloriosa, y la lengua de este lamerle y saborearle juguetonamente. Su papacito era todo un maestro chupa pene y se sentía privilegiado de ser el único al que Jack complaciera de aquella forma, en la que el samurái parecía hacerle el amor con devoción a su falo orgulloso y goteante de proveerle con la leche y esencia que tanto le gustaba a su pecaminoso y sucio chico bonito, que sólo actuaba de aquella forma desinhibida cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente excitado como para perder la cabeza, justo como en ese momento, en el que Jack hacía, todo lo que él le pedía, y Johnny no podía más que sentirse increíblemente afortunado de tener el amor, la pasión, el deseo y la atención de semejante papacito al que adoraba y juraba cuidaría y amaría por siempre con toda su alma.

\- ¡Oh sí así! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Eres todo un experto chupa pene! Sigue así papacito, oh sí chúpalo todo. - Gemía Johnny al sentir a Jack administrarle semejantes placenteras sensaciones, mientras se recargaba hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, inspirando y exhalando agitado y sintiendo el sudor empapar su cuerpo totalmente, podía sentir cómo una corriente eléctrica se extendía por todo su cuerpo, corrientes de puro placer llevándole al éxtasis, por eso gemía poseso, alabando todos y cada uno de los gloriosos movimientos de su papacito quien devoraba su falo como si no hubiera mañana y fuera lo único para probar en el mundo.

Jack por su parte, al escuchar los gemidos de Johnny indicándole lo bien que le chupaba y administraba sexo oral, sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, de la misma forma en que el sabroso pedazo de carne de Johnny, que saboreaba en su boca parecía hincharse más al punto de explotar y Jack como podía, abría su boca en totalidad, intentando engullir lo más hasta el fondo que podía dada la longitud de ese falo, que siempre saboreaba con total descaro.

\- Mhh... hmgmsmh - Expresaba guturalmente Jack incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna con semejante falo que palpitaba sintiéndose en su boca, en su paladar, atragantándole, cautivándole, saboreándole, deleitándole de manera maravillosamente demencial. Para ese entonces, el delantal de Jack estaba completamente empapado por la parte de debajo con la totalidad de sus propios fluidos, podía sentir lo dolorosa que se sentía su erección chorreando desatendida, quería que Johnny le tocara, quería poder sentir las firmes y gruesas manos de Johnny atrapándole y deslizándose maestralmente por toda la extensión de su pene completamente necesitado o bien la lengua de Johnny saborear su orificio anal en un perfecto annilingus como el que sólo Johnny solía practicarle, además de sentir los dedos de Johnny jugar traviesamente con su entrada torturándole como sólo él lo hacía. En aquel momento, al lamer con tanta concentración y reverencia el miembro jugoso de Johnny, Jack inevitablemente imaginaba lo bien que se sentiría, en aquel momento, sentir a su amante torturando su orificio como solía hacerlo tantas veces antes de introducir el mismo falo, que ahora chupaba como poseso, insertarse en lo más profundo de sus entrañas hasta hacerle perder el control como un demente.

 

Por eso continuaba con aquellos indescifrables gemidos guturales que eran música deleitable para los oídos de Johnny, quien percibía esos excitantes sonidos respondiendo delirante con sus propios gemidos.

 - Así papacito, oh sí, Johnny te dará su rica leche. ¡Oh sí! ¡Papacito! Eres todo un goloso, muy goloso. - Gemía Johnny mientras continuaba en su propio estado de éxtasis flotando en una placentera nube de sensaciones, su pene estaba sumamente hinchado en la boca de su lindo pimpollo y podía sentir cómo el paladar, y la boca y lengua de su samurái le envolvían completamente, incluso la misma garganta de Jack cuando en algunos momentos éste conducía su pene hasta lo más profundo de su garganta para retirarlo en el momento en que parecía atragantarse. Y aquellas sensaciones le maniataban, el sentir a su papacito proporcionarle semejante placer le hacía enloquecer como un demente, y si amar las atenciones de otro hombre como Jack causándole semejante placer estaba mal, él no quería estar bien jamás. Porque aquello simplemente se sentía exquisitamente fenomenal.

\- Mghgfg gmgfgf - Expresaba Jack al escuchar a su amante gemir, y el hecho de escucharle decir que era un goloso hicieron que sus mejillas se tiñeran de vergüenza y su corazón siguiera latiendo con locura, mientras continuaba disfrutando en su boca el pene de su rubio atragantándose y ansiado segundo a segundo que Johnny se corriera en su boca para deleitarse con esa sabrosa leche que era el esperma de su amante, que sabía más delicioso que el azúcar, la miel, el chocolate y todas aquellas delicias que había probado en ese mundo, pero de todas la que más le gustaba era la semilla de Johnny, que le encantaba y que como si fuera un sagrado néctar de vida, probaba siempre con la misma ambrosía.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Así papacito! ¡Johnny pronto te dará toda su leche! - Gimió Johnny súbitamente al sentir como las contracciones de su pene se volvían demasiado intensas para poder aguantarlas conduciéndole pronto a su estado culmine, podía sentir cómo en cada uno de sus violentos espasmos, el clímax se aproximaba y el punto máximo de su excitación llegaba para finalizar en un potente orgasmo, que le haría verterse en la boca de su amado. Por eso le había advertido a su lindo papacito.

Para ese entonces su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración que le imploraba por oxigeno; su cuerpo musculoso y fornido repleto de perfectos músculos bien tonificados, se encontraba perlado por el sudor que le cubría como si se tratara de un brillante broceado, y sus cabellos rubios estaban revueltos y húmedos por el sudor que escurría de éstos. Además, tenía los ojos cerrados por la intensidad del placer que no podía controlar y sus labios estaban húmedos, y fue así, justo cuando sintió  cómo Jack separaba su pene de su boca, para apretar y acariciar su pene y sus testículos, hábilmente con sus manos, que comenzó a correrse dejando salir su semilla para liberarle de los confines en los que se encontraba y ofrecérsela a su pimpollo como deliciosa leche, quién rápidamente volvió a engullir su miembro hasta el fondo con el único objetivo de no desperdiciar una sola gota de esa sustancia sagrada.

No obstante, Johnny al notar esto, en un rápido movimiento tomó con su mano derecha su pene, separándolo de la boca de su samurái, para apuntar directamente a su rostro y disfrutar perversa y obscenamente como su propio esperma liquido viscoso y tibio, caía en el rostro de Jack ensuciándole y llenándole de semen,  para contemplarle extremadamente agitado por la intensidad apenas abriendo sus ojos con deleite, al observar cómo Jack se sorprendía por este acto e inmediatamente comenzaba a limpiarlo con sus dedos para posteriormente lamerlo y saborearlo sin desperdiciar una sola gota.

Jack por su parte podía sentir cómo el pene de Johnny parecía contraerse con fuerza en su boca al sentir como éste aumentaba su respiración y parecía estar a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, más aún cuando al alzar su vista pudo contemplarle con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose firmemente al sillón con sus manos, con sus cabellos revueltos y empapados de sudor y su cuerpo completamente perlado por la misma sustancia que a él le cubría, y cuando Johnny tuvo un fuerte espasmo supo que su amante se vendría pronto en su boca, por eso con total concentración se preparó para recibir aquella magnifica sustancia, y cuando la sintió en diferentes partes de su lengua permitiéndole sentir variados sabores al llenarla, sintió un completo éxtasis y explosión en su alma, al poder degustar semejante manjar. No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa cuando en un súbito acto, Johnny separó su pene para dejarle caer su semen en la cara, sorprendiéndole y mojándole todo dándole apenas tiempo para cerrar sus ojos y evitar que algún residuo pudiera desperdiciarse en ellos. Y cuando sintió que ya no caería más los abrió para comenzar a limpiar con sus dedos cada uno de los restos y posteriormente lamerlos golosamente y saborearlos con total obscenidad para la sorpresa de Johnny quien le miraba aún extasiado.

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡Papacito! ¡Me vuelves loco! - Le expresó Johnny, una vez recuperó su aliento, y con una completa y deslumbrante sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, aunque aún un tanto agitado por la actividad, su papacito era todo un dios y ahora él le retribuiría todo ese placer al mejor estilo de Johnny Bravo, por eso haciendo acopio de la fuerza y resistencia que siempre presumía y poseía, se paró del sillón para acercarse a Jack y contemplarle hermosamente desde la altura y de su posición al ver que su samurái aún se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, casi desnudo, tan solo cubierto por aquellas sensuales medias blancas y tacones y ese pequeño delantal que cubría su hombría goteante y erecta suplicando por el alivio que él pronto le ofrecería.

Por eso, sin darle tiempo a Jack de reaccionar, lo cargó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal, pero posicionando sus manos específicamente sobre sus nalgas deleitándose con el suave tacto de éstas y masajeándolas.

Jack se encontraba disfrutando el delicioso sabor del semen de su amante y aun saboreando en su boca aquel maravilloso néctar, cuando de pronto sintió cómo Johnny súbitamente le cargaba sobre sus hombros, y al sentir las manos de éste acariciar y agarrar sus nalgas, no pudo evitar soltar un delicioso gemido.

\- Mhhh Jo...hnny... - Gimió Jack al sentir cómo su erección chocaba con el cuerpo de Johnny friccionándose y sentía también las manos del rubio comenzar a agarrar sus nalgas, sabía que a Johnny le encantaba jugar con ellas, pero no por eso dejaba de adorar y sorprenderse por la forma en que éste las agarraba con fuerza y vehemencia.

\- Tranquilo papacito, es hora de que Johnny entre en acción y te haga disfrutar de placer como sólo un Bravo lo sabe hacer. - Le respondió Johnny, cargando a Jack y depositándolo en la acolchada cama que ambos compartían.

El pelinegro al sentir la suavidad de la cama, miró a Johnny interrogante sin entender lo que ahora su amante tenía planeado para él, no obstante, Johnny simplemente le dijo:

 

\- Ponte en cuatro para mí bonito, deja que Johnny juegue con tus lindas nalgas. - Le dijo el rubio al samurái una vez más en aquella tarde, juntado sus labios en un rápido contacto de que constituían los besos fugaces de Johnny, y Jack al escuchar aquella dulce promesa de los labios de su rubio no dudo un solo segundo, y aunque los tacones que llevaba puesto le dificultaban un poco moverse sobre la cama, como pudo se acomodó en cuatro, fijando su vista hacia el respaldo de la cama y permitiéndole a Johnny poder apreciar aquellas perfectas y enloquecedoras nalgas que tanto le encantaban.

Para ese entonces Jack continuaba en su agonía sintiendo su erección excesivamente dura y goteante rogando por alivio que aún debido a las faltas de atenciones no recibía. No obstante cumpliría cada uno de los deseos de su amante, confiando en que él le conduciría a su tan ansiado alivio.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar con el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sintió como Johnny comenzaba a lamer sus nalgas, el contacto con aquella húmeda lengua hizo a Jack estremecer al instante, y sobresaltarse por aquel precipitado e inesperado gesto, no imagino que Johnny comenzara lamiendo sus glúteos, y como prácticamente casi hundía su cabeza contra la almohada mordiéndola, no podía ver qué acciones ejecutaría Johnny con su cuerpo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que le encantaba sentir la lengua babosa y traviesa del rubio jugando con las diferentes partes de su cuerpo. No obstante, abrió grandemente los ojos cuando sintió súbitamente cómo después de lamer sus nalgas, su amante comenzaba a palmearlas.

\- ¡Ahm! ¡Johnny! - Gimió Jack al sentir aquellas fuertes y pesadas manos golpear sus nalgas una y otra vez, haciéndolas arder y ponerse rojas.

\- ¡Oh sí! Ese color en tus nalgas es el color favorito de Johnny. - Le respondió el rubio a su lindo papacito Jack, si había algo que le encantaba era ver cómo las perfectas y apresables nalgas de Jack se coloreaban tan rojas como sus mejillas cuando jugaba con ellas de aquella forma, y sabía que los gemidos de placer de su lindo chico samurái indicaban cuánto parecía disfrutarlo, además el simple hecho de verle así con sus nalgas desnudas, expuesto en aquella sucia posición en cuatro, con sus piernas cubiertas por aquellas medias blancas, y piernas que acariciaba esporadicamente, le hacía enloquecer y querer que su papacito gritara más de placer. Y fue en ese momento en que Johnny le pidió:

\- Separa tus nalgas para mí, bonito, déjame ver ese lindo orificio que tanto le gusta a Johnny. - Le pidió el rubio a su samurái, susurrándole al oído haciendo a Jack estremecer al sentir el aliento de su amante susurrándole tan cerca de su rostro, permitiendo sentir el delicioso aroma de su aliento a rosas. Y Jack al escucharle no se hizo de rogar y simplemente como pudo hundiendo su rostro más todavía, en la cabecera de la cama, condujo su mano derecha e izquierda y separó ambas nalgas dejando completamente expuesto su orificio anal que lucía como un pequeño botón de rosa, y orificio que tanto fascinaba a Johnny sobre todo cuando jugaba con él introduciendo sus dedos dilatando aquella entrada que se había expandido mucho considerando la primera vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su chico bonito.

No obstante, Johnny tenía otras intenciones para aquel lindo agujerito que sin poder resistirse beso y lamió, introduciendo su lengua húmeda y llena de saliva para que Jack pudiera sentirla.

 

Jack al sentir la lengua de Johnny introducirse en su entrada con su propia respiración sobre ella sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrerle completamente por semejante acto; sin embargo aquella sensación no fue muy larga, pues Johnny se separó al instante, haciendo que sintiera la enorme necesidad de sentir algo en su ano introduciéndose para causarle placer y deleite y el tan esperado alivio que al parecer en aquella sesión de sexo no conseguiría por medio de su pene, pues éste se friccionaba contra el cubrecamas haciéndole sentir exquisitos torrentes de placer que solo aumentaban su desenfrenado deseo por llegar al orgasmo, pero orgasmo que aún le parecía lejano.

 - Johnny... por favor... - Suplicó Jack para ese entonces desesperado, por más que intentaba friccionar su pene duro contra el cubrecama agachándose un poco para asegurarse de alcanzarlo, aquella fricción le era insuficiente necesitaba sentir más y en vista en que su pene quedaría en total abandono, lo único con lo que podía contar era que Johnny le hiciera correrse mediante la estimulación anal, por eso le suplicaba descaradamente rogándole porque le permitiera alcanzar su tan preciado orgasmo.

\- Por favor… Johnny… Quiero sentir tu lengua en mi ano o tus dedos estimulándome. - Suplicó una vez más Jack, agradeciendo que su rostro estuviera oculto entre las almohadas de la cama, al no haber podido soportar el que Johnny viera su rostro y mucho menos le escuchara de frente pidiéndole aquello con la desesperación con la que lo hacía en aquel momento, y si bien siempre que rogaba a su amante para que le ayudara a correrse, le causaba un pudor enorme, al sentirse tan sucio como si él mismo fuera un animal en celo, no podía negar que había algo deliciosamente tortuoso en tener que rebajarse de aquella vil y primitiva forma, suplicando de manera tan desesperada y lujuriosa.

Cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas palabras obscenas de Jack, no pudo evitar sentir que amaba infinitamente a su papacito, quien aún en esa situación luego de haberle mamado como un Dios, le hacía sentir una enorme satisfacción al saber que su papacito únicamente le suplicaba por alivio a él, al magnífico e incomparable Johnny Bravo. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera ofrecerle a su lindo bomboncito lo que con tanto anhelo le pedía, esta vez haría algo inesperado, pues para su chico bonito tenía algo nuevo y muy placentero reservado, y sabía que aquello que tenía en mente le causaría un delicioso orgasmo a su amado y le mantendría entretenido el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera recuperarse de su propio orgasmo y volviera a entrar en acción.

Así que sin hacerlo esperar más, haciendo uso de su fiel compañero el lubricante del Señor Kevin, dejo caer aquel líquido sobre el ano de Jack para poder dilatarlo sin dejar de contemplar por un instante como la espalda de Jack se arqueaba o cómo su cuerpo se sobresaltaba y su piel se erizaba para asegurarse que su lindo papacito sintiera únicamente placer.

Jack por su parte se sobresaltó de inmediato al sentir como un líquido viscoso y frío que sólo pudo identificar como lubricante, caía sobre su ano expuesto mientras aún separaba sus propias nalgas sin poder ver qué era lo que tenía pensando Johnny, al seguir con su cabeza hundida en la almohada, y aunque ésta cubría levemente su boca, palabras que salían de ella, eran lo suficientemente audibles para que Johnny pudiera escucharlas, pues Jack movía su cabeza a un lado para evitar que su voz se obstruyera por completo, y al sentir aquel frío líquido escurrir por su ano, no pudo más que estremecerse y gemir sonoramente.

\- Mmhh Joh... ny - Gimió Jack sin poder contenerse; sin embargo, cuando sintió algo duro y prominente rozar contra su entrada se tensó de inmediato al saber que no podía ser el delicioso falo de Johnny, pues éste hace poco había tenido un orgasmo y ahora se encontraba en reposo. ¿Entonces qué era aquello duro, y prominente rozarse contra la entrada de su ano en aquel instante? Pensó de inmediato Jack, al sentir aquello de grandes dimensiones deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo contra su ano. No obstante, se sentía tan frío y escurridizo como como una serpiente y cuando lo sintió entrando en su ano, se tensó de inmediato y eso impidió que eso pudiera seguir entrando.

\- Relájate lindo papacito, Johnny sabe que te encantará. - Escucho Jack decir a Johnny dulcemente mientras éste comenzaba a besar su espalda con suaves y continuos besos que caían sobre ésta como una rápida y delicada lluvia, y aquellos besos húmedos y suaves en los que podía sentir perfectamente los labios de Johnny posarse una y otra vez sobre ésta, además de las caricias que Johnny propinaba de vez en cuando con sus manos en sus piernas, sintió cómo de inmediato se relajaba, sabía que Johnny jamás le haría daño a menos que él se lo pidiera, por lo mismo simplemente se relajó y decidió disfrutar de lo que sea que su rubio amante tuviera reservado para él.

Johnny mientras tanto al observar cómo el cuerpo de su chico se relajaba continuó con aquello que sostenía en su mano derecha, pues en ella tenía un dildo inflable de dimensiones considerables, un poco más grande que la longitud y anchura de su propio pene, con la única particularidad de aquel juguete que había adquirido para emplear en alguna sesión con su lindo chico, poseía un vibrador manejado por un pequeño control remoto que venía incluido en aquel curioso aparato que había comprado para complacer a su chico para momentos como aquellos en que necesitara descanso.

Por eso introducía aquella punta del juguete delineada perfectamente para emular la similitud de un pene.

Jack podía sentir aquello de Johnny introducirse lentamente en la entrada de su ano, se sentía frío y un poco más rígido y suave de lo que normalmente se sentía la erección de su amado cuando se adentraba en la profundidad de sus paredes anales. Sin embargo, el sentir aquello interiorizándose en su cavidad anal se sentía delicioso, no eran los dedos de Johnny ni la lengua de éste, pero era lo suficientemente grueso y largo para disfrutarlo de igual modo, por eso no podía evitar que sus manos se aferraran firmemente al cubrecama intentando sujetarse como si su vida dependiera de ello, al sentir cómo aquello se adentraba más en su ano, causándole unas oleadas de placer que le tenían agitado y jadeando como un loco.

\- Mhh Jo...hnnyy... - Gemía Jack al sentir el juguete que desconocía adentrándose más aun pasando por su conducto anal, rozando sus paredes y causándole un placer delirante que le tenía gimiendo extasiado y con su pene goteando cuantiosamente su jugoso y viscoso pre semen.

Jack se sentía casi en el cielo delirando de éxtasis y el placer que sentía recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo le tenía sintiéndose como un adicto, porque sí era adicto al sexo con Johnny y de nada serviría negarlo, pues simplemente Johnny era todo un semental en la cama y sabía perfectamente cómo complacerle y hacerle sentir afortunado de haber conocido a semejante "Adonis" como solía referirse a sí mismo, Johnny.

Johnny por su parte disfrutaba enormemente la hermosa visión que se exponía frente a sus ojos al observar a su chico bonito en aquella posición en 4, que era su favorita y con la que podía deleitarse infinitamente, no sólo con las perfectas nalgas de Jack frente a sus ojos, sino también con la hermosa visión que representaba el verle con su espalda arqueada llena de sudor por el esfuerzo que ejercían sus músculos en semejante posición, y más aún al poder notar cada una de las contracciones de sus músculos y espasmos al seguir insertando aquella adquisición que había hecho y que sabía enloquecería a su lindo papacito.

\- ¿Dime lindo pimpollo? ¿Te gusta lo que hace Johnny? - Le pregunto Johnny de pronto, para asegurarse que su lindo chico estuviera disfrutando con sus especiales atenciones.

\- Oh Johnny... me encanta... lo que sea que haces. Por... favor, no pares Johnny... necesito poder encontrar alivio. - Le expresó Jack pausadamente intentando recuperar el aliento y aferrándose más al agarre del cubrecama al sentir cómo aquello que insertaba Johnny en su recto parecía terminar insertado por completo.

\- Oh cielos Jack, luces espectacular. - Expresó simplemente Johnny, al observar con sus celestinos ojos, lo hermoso que se veía su chico bonito con aquel falso falo enterrado profundamente en su ano, y aunque no era su propio pene, podía imaginar que lo era, y la sola visión de ver a Jack así derretido por el placer, le encantaba, más aún al saber que lo tenía sumido de aquella forma tan morbosa.

\- Oh Johnny... por favor ya no puedo esperar. - Suplicó Jack, sintiendo una vez más la presión de su pene enrojecido, debido a que la sangre acumulada en él, eran demasiado para su erecto y jugoso falo desentendido y suplicando por alivio, y cuando el rubio escuchó aquel deseo de su amante, tomó el control remoto del juguete en sus manos y presiono el botón de encendido, al hacerlo el juguete comenzó a vibrar con diferentes intervalos de intensidad, causando que el samurái se sobresaltara al instante y gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Joh...nny! - Gimió Jack al sentir como de pronto aquello que Johnny había insertado en su ano parecía cobrar vida, proporcionándole deliciosas sensaciones de placer en forma de vibraciones, que se extendían por sus estrechas paredes ahora más dilatadas, y cuando Johnny aumentó la velocidad de aquel extraño aparato, sintió que perdería la cordura.

\- ¡Ah! Johnny... Ah me encanta cómo se siente... ahgg mm. - Gemía Jack, incapaz de poder controlar aquellos desenfrenados gemidos que pervertidamente escapaban de su boca, pues Jack contrariamente a su callada forma de ser solía ser muy bocal cuando se trataba de juegos de cama, y aquel era el claro reflejo de cómo por más que intentaba evitarlo, fallaba miserablemente al sentir sus mejillas intensamente sonrojadas y su cuerpo completamente empapado por el sudor del intenso placer que nublaba todos sus sentidos, de aquella forma tan furiosa en que perdía el control y coherencia de sus propias palabras, y Johnny le alentaba a que se explayara.

\- Mm dime papacito, ¿te gustaría que ese fuera el pene de Johnny? - Le preguntó el rubio comenzando a acariciar sus nalgas de manera obscena para enfatizar su pregunta, y Jack no pudo más que en su estado de excitación extrema, responderle.

\- Mhhh Johnny quisiera que fuera tu pene perforándome el ano. - Le expresó Jack suavemente avergonzado como pudo formando palabras que por un fugaz momento se sorprendió a si mismo de haber sido capaz de pronunciar. Sin embargo, aun con esas palabras entre cortadas a causa de su respiración agitada, fue capaz de responderle a Johnny, aunque sabía que su coherencia pronto se extinguiría.

Para ese entonces, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y sentía un placer demencial nublarle los sentidos para permitirle únicamente concentrarse en la adictiva sensación del placer rodeándole por completo, y que segundo a segundo le conducían al ansiado éxtasis.

No obstante, su dulce y tortuosa placentera agonía no duro mucho, pues con un simple movimiento del rubio, éste aumento la velocidad del dildo haciendo que Jack pudiera sentir cómo el obsceno juguete golpeaba duramente vibrando las paredes de su ano, rozando su delicioso punto de éxtasis, que era su próstata, causándole unas oleadas de placer enloquecedor que le hicieron arqueándose una y otra vez sobre todo al sentir como Johnny sacaba y metía el aparato simulando que le penetraba, las vibraciones parecían corrientes de electricidad perforar su ano y conduciéndole como un demente a la locura, y cuando creyó que ya nada podría seguir alterándolo, retorciéndose, gimiendo y jadeando como un animal en celo, mojando el cobertor de la cama no sólo con la saliva que escurría de sus boca, sino también con su propio jugo, sintió como aquel aparato parecía aumentar su tamaño expandiendo su propio ano, por un segundo, sintió un ligero y rápido dolor al sentir cómo su  orificio se dilataba a lo que parecía ser su máximo. No obstante, al relajar su esfínter para adaptarse a aquella enorme intromisión, pudo acostumbrarse a aquel volumen de inmediato para disfrutar de una vertiginosa corriente de placer que le tenía maniatado.

\- Ah… Johnny, así, más duro… por favor,  dámelo hasta el fondo. – Suplicaba Jack desquiciado por esas sensaciones, vibraciones, contracciones y espasmos que le conducían al éxtasis puro.

\- Mm así, muñeco, siéntelo todo, imagina que es el venoso pene de Johnny. – Le alentaba Johnny, contento de observar a su chico sensual retorciéndose de aquella forma tan fenomenal.

\- Oh, Johnny, sí, por… favor… penétrame… muy duro. – Suplicaba Jack, sintiendo cómo pronto se desvanecería, su corazón latía como un lunático, su cuerpo estaba imposiblemente más empapado, su cabello estaba totalmente húmedo, y sentía como se pegaba a su espalda por el sudor, sentía que pronto perdería la consciencia y caería duramente en la cama, ese objeto introducido en su ano, extendiendo sus paredes al máximo al punto de sentir que su orificio anal no podía ser más abierto y el simple hecho de imaginar que era el venoso y palpitante pedazo de carne de Johnny, quién le acariciaba las piernas y las nalgas, le tenían completamente loco, y cuando sintió a Johnny seguir metiendo y sacando ese enorme falo plástico, y golpear de manera perfecta su estimulada y torturada próstata, en un movimiento duro, que pareció llegar hasta la parte más profunda de su alma, Jack, incapaz de poder evitar el intenso espasmo que le sacudió, sintió que de pronto perdía el sentido siendo abrumado por una sensación incomparable, y sin poder anticiparlo, comenzó a eyacular dejando salir su leche y mientras sentía cómo con cada uno de sus espasmos, eyaculaba su propia semilla, escuchó a Johnny moverse de su posición cercana para buscar algo, en un rápido movimiento y depositarlo en la cama.

Johnny por su parte se sentía maravillado, el escuchar los gemidos y palabras obscenas de su chico y el observarle de aquella forma tan cercana retorciéndose de placer por los movimientos que hacía con aquel dildo con el que jugaba como si fuera un niño pequeñito, le hacía sentir como un rey al mando del poder, nada le hinchaba más el pecho de orgullo que saber que si su chico gemía de aquella forma se debía únicamente a él y aunque sabía que era todo un Adonis en la cama, no podía evitar pensar que su chico bonito era su musa inspiradora.

Por eso, alentado por los gemidos desenfrenados y enloquecedores de Jack, comenzó a penetrarle con aquel duro juguete y cuando aumentó la velocidad al máximo y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, asegurándose de rozar el punto especial de Jack, le observó contraerse en un fuerte espasmo, que hicieron que su pene comenzara a chorrear su semilla como si fuera un volcán expulsando su lava. Sin embargo aquella explosión fue tan repentina que lo único que pudo atinar en aquel momento para no perder la deliciosa esencia de su chico bonito que quería disfrutar y degustar, fue colocar aquella bandeja que había quedado olvidada por Jack, colocándola por debajo de su pene erecto apuntando hacia el cubrecamas justo en el momento en que Jack  expulsó su esperma por completo, soltando un fuerte y cultural gemido que Johnny disfruto exquisitamente con sus oídos.

\- Ahgggggggggggg¡¡John…ny!! – Gimió Jack, al sentir su pene chorreando en una forma explosiva, y aquel brutal espasmo hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por completo para posteriormente relajarse y hacerle caer rendido y exhausto en la cama.

En aquel momento Jack se sentía absolutamente pleno y completo. Sin embargo, si podía expresar su sentir de alguna forma sería decir que se sentía completamente aceptado y amado, el simple hecho de que Johnny le hubiera complacido de aquella manera en que le había prometido sorprenderle, le hacía sentir afortunado, y más aún al saber que se exponía para el única hombre que le hacía sentir de aquella forma tan completa. Por eso no podía evitar sentirse amado y pleno, amaba a Johnny por todo lo que éste representaba en su vida y más aún porque fuera capaz de aceptarle incluso cuando sabía que en la cama perdía el control y se convertía en una fiera.

Cuando Johnny observó cómo su papacito se desplomaba, presionó la pequeña válvula del juguete para desinflarlo y con cuidado lo retiró del ano de Jack apartándolo a un lado, y cuando observó aquel orificio tan increíblemente abierto y dilatado de su samurái, en el que perfectamente podría insertar su propio puño, tragó duro, jamás había visto ese orificio luciendo tan grande. Por eso, preocupado por su papacito, le interrogó de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? - Cuestionó Johnny a Jack de manera dulce y preocupada intentando ayudarle a acomodarse en la cama.

Cuando Jack se recuperó de su intenso orgasmo, se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente de Johnny y al observarle no pudo evitar amar la hermosa mirada de preocupación y amor que su amado le dedicaba y aquella simple mirada y su voz cargada de preocupación hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera, de una manera que le llenó de un amor que se propagó por cada rincón de su corazón, ser y alma. ¿Se podía sentir más amor en el corazón y semejante intensa satisfacción? Jack no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que él haría lo que fuera con tal de poder compartir con Johnny Bravo a su lado, porque su amor y entrega por ese hombre eran completamente desinteresados.

\- Johnny... yo... - Jack no podía expresar palabras, aún podía sentir la intensidad del orgasmo que había tenido, repercutir en su cuerpo, por eso continuaba sentado en aquella cama acomodándose entre las almohadas para adoptar una posición cómoda y observar a Johnny. Sin embargo, cuando observó con atención que objeto había al lado de Johnny y que había sobre él, sintió que moriría en aquel instante de vergüenza, y aquel sentimiento hizo que automáticamente sus mejillas aún rojas por la intensa actividad física que había hecho hacía tan sólo unos segundos, se inflamarán aún más,  haciéndole lucir un dulce y encantador sonrojo de un brillante color carmesí. Pues ahí frente a sus ojos, a unos cuantos centímetros de su oscura mirada, Johnny tenía la misma bandeja que él había estado cargando cuando comenzó todo aquel "Juego de Rol" como le había enseñado Johnny, con la particularidad de que en ella se podían apreciar claramente residuos de su semen contrastando con el color plateado propio de la bandeja.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer Johnny? Se preguntó Jack, sin comprender porque su semilla se encontraba ahí; sin embargo, para su total impacto sus dudas fueron extinguidas cuando Johnny expresó con entusiasmo y deleitado.

\- Ahora probaré el exquisito sabor de mi sexy papacito. - Y sin agregar nada más comenzó a untar sus dedos con el semen aun tibio que había caído en la bandeja y aunque eran unos pocos restos, para Johnny eran suficientes para servirse aquel delicioso manjar que constituía la esencia de su Jack, y si su atrevido papacito había disfrutado su esencia del suelo, él perfectamente podía disfrutarlo degustándolo de aquella bandeja.

Cuando Jack observó a Johnny untar sus dedos en su propio semen para llevárselos a la boca y lamerlos con total deleite, sintió que su corazón, que había estado latiendo desquiciado, parecía detenerse, no podía asimilar aquella imagen en que su novio disfrutaba tanto de su sabor el punto de probarlo de aquella forma, pero en ese momento sintió que no sólo su corazón se derretía, sino que también todo su cuerpo se volvía mantequilla, y sin poder evitarlo sintió como unas inocentes y traviesas insólitas lagrimas descendían de sus oscuros ojos como la noche. Porque simplemente sentía una avalancha de sentimientos tan grande que su propio corazón le pedía, en forma de lágrimas, poder liberarlos de alguna forma.

Cuando Johnny observó cómo unas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos de su papacito apartó la bandeja y rápidamente se acercó a su chico.

\- ¿Jack? ¿Papacito? ¿Qué sucede bonito? ¿Estás herido? - Cuestionó inmediatamente Johnny frenéticamente revisando a su pimpollo por todos lados como un desquiciado, observando su cuerpo, mirando fijamente la cama donde reposaba el trasero de Jack y su entrada sumamente dilatada para ver si había sangre o le había herido de algún modo al punto de incluso tomar el juguete e inspeccionarlo fijamente, pero al no observar nada, por instinto su primera reacción fue acercarse a Jack y abrazarle envolviéndole en sus brazos protectora y posesivamente.

\- Johnny yo... - Jack no podía expresarse, sentía que las lágrimas caían de su ojos inevitablemente porque los sentimientos que le abrumaban en aquel momento eran demasiados debido a su explosivo orgasmo.

\- ¿Qué sucede bonito? Cuéntale a Johnny, cuéntaselo todo. - Le suplicó Johnny confundido, sin entender que le sucedía a su papacito pero preocupado por ver a su tesoro de aquella forma y mientras le abrazaba comenzaba a acariciar los oscuros cabellos de Jack en un gesto tierno para consolarle del mismo modo en que cuando él era apenas un niño flacucho, su madre lo había hecho, cuando llegaba a casa llorando golpeado por sufrir a causa de los abusones que solían meterse con él principalmente por su frágil cuerpo, cabello rubio y ojos celestes de chica, pero ahora era él quien empleaba aquella misma forma de consuelo con la persona más importante en su vida su sensual y adorable papacito Jack.

\- Me temo que mi amor por ti es infinito y eso me abruma, Johnny. - Fue lo único que pudo expresar el samurái cuando logró secar con sus dedos las propias lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos. - Aquellas palabras fueron lo único que pudo expresar para decirle a Johnny cuánto le amaba porque simplemente las palabras no bastaban.

Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras, no comprendió que relación tenía el amor que su samurái sentía por él con el motivo de sus lágrimas, pero fueron suficientes para entender que en aquel momento su papacito necesitaba de todo el amor, cuidado y devoción que podía proveerle sólo él Johnny Bravo, por eso simplemente le dijo tiernamente.

\- Cielos, lindo papacito, eres lo más importante en la vida de Johnny y te amo de aquí y hasta más allá del infinito. - Le respondió el rubio tomando a Jack de la barbilla, impulsándole a mirarle a los ojos. Jack con sus ojos un poco rojos por las lágrimas miró los intensos y profundos ojos celestinos de Johnny perdiéndose por unos segundos en aquellas magníficas e hipnóticas gemas, los ojos celestinos de Johnny eran simplemente divinos como dos lagunas en las que quería sumergirse y quizás ahogarse para no salir nunca de ellas, y perderse ahí con él eternamente.

Aquellas palabras que su rubio le dedicaba eran una deliciosa medicina para su alma en aquel momento en que se sentía frágil y desvalido, por sentirse tan expuesto y vulnerable en los brazos de otro hombre, un lugar en donde jamás ni en todos sus años desde que había nacido se hubiera imaginado estar, pero que ahora eran su lugar favorito, porque nada le hacía sentir más protegido que aquellos brazos que le habían ofrecido un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida y una nueva esperanza para un futuro que jamás imaginó que quisiera poseer, pero que ahora que lo tenía eran su vida y el mundo para él.

\- Te amo Johnny. - Fue todo lo que le dijo Jack sintiendo que esas palabras por más que las dijera una y otra vez siempre serían insuficientes para expresar aquello, que en su corazón, que latía lleno de vida y esperanzas significaban, pero que aun así serían suficientes para que su, aunque despistado amante, fuera lo suficientemente perceptivo para poder captarlas.

Y efectivamente Johnny pudo captarlas perfectamente la entrega de amor de Jack, la devoción que demostraba, el hecho de doblegarse por él eran suficientes para demostrarle cuánto el samurái le amaba, no necesitaba más palabras, porque las acciones de su bomboncito hablaban por sí solas de sobra.

Y en aquella noche que caía ahora, luego de una intensa y sorpresiva tarde, ambos muchachos se encontraban juntos descansando en aquella cama, Johnny recostado con su cabello rubio revuelto y agitado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y en su pecho un hermoso samurái conocido como Samurái Jack, reposaba ahora, más sereno, habiendo calmado sus sentimientos desbordantes de amor por un atolondrado, pero encantador rubio conocido como Johnny Bravo.

 Y en toda Ciudad Arón, no había una escena más hermosa que la que te protagonizaban aquellos dos fogosos muchachos, en aquel momento, quienes nuevamente en otra ardiente sesión de amor iniciada por un especial atuendo, esta vez, de sirvienta, se habían demostrado de manera pasional cuánto amor existían en sus corazones y almas, en aquella inusual y excitante tarde en que por unos instantes Johnny había protagonizado a un amo y Jack a su sensual sirviente, y que había tenido como resultado aquel ardiente y excitante…

_Juego de rol,_ que probablemente ambos muchachos volverían a repetir en alguna otra ocasión para demostrarse una vez más todo su amor, en una nueva…

Tarde de pasión

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno ese fue el One Shot XD si lograron llegar al punto de estas palabras, muchas gracias por leer, y mis más profundas disculpas si esperaban algo con más trama, pero advertí que solo sería lemon y es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar <3 Adoro a estos dos lindos chicos ;) <3 y si tienen algún loco fetiche, o algo XXX que les gustaría que incluyera en alguna historia cualquier cosa obscena y morbosa es bienvenida para ser considerada ;) <3 Espero poder seguir escribiendo el fic larguísimo (que si tendrá mucha trama y drama donde sale Mad Jack) hasta entonces no sé que escribiré hasta que logre terminarla, pero ciertamente me verán por aquí ;)


End file.
